Some vehicles include an engine assembly for propulsion. The engine assembly may include an internal combustion engine and a fuel injection system. The internal combustion engine includes one or more cylinders. Each cylinder defines a combustion chamber. During operation, the internal combustion engine combusts an air/fuel mixture in the combustion chamber in order to move a piston disposed in the cylinder.